


睡美人

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年4月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 8





	睡美人

“小时候，我听说过睡美人的故事。”黑色头发的来访者斟酌了许久用词，终于开了口，“年幼的公主被邪恶的女巫施下了死亡诅咒，为了拯救公主，善良的女巫缓解了魔咒，但是公主将会陷入沉睡，直至有一个真心爱慕公主的人为他献上亲吻，他才会醒来。  
“我曾经一度认为这个故事非常可笑。很多人都说过，我是一个过分理智成熟的人，而我同样也不否认这一点。童话都是给人编织美梦的，逃避现实的人们沉溺在梦境中不愿意醒来，我觉得那样的事情非常可笑。我只相信自己能够切实抓在手里的东西，所以我不相信童话。  
“但总会有向往梦境的人，自我记事起，身边外出找寻睡美人的冒险者从没有断过。人们赞美着公主惊人的美貌，歌颂着公主沉睡着的不可思议的美丽仙境，并期待着有一天，会有那么一位王子将沉睡的公主唤醒。”

“但是春去秋来，一年又一年过去了，那些外出的冒险者一个都没有回来。睡美人的故事依旧流传着，吸引了一代又一代的冒险者。但如出一辙的，那些冒险者都不会回来。”来访者有些疲惫地垂下眼睛，“我的哥哥，也是那些没有回来的冒险者们的其中一个。  
“我曾经以最坏的恶意去揣测睡美人的故事。认为这是魔鬼设下的骗局，睡美人就是那个承载恶意的容器，他们编织美梦，汲取冒险者们的希望为自身提供营养。冒险者们层层叠叠的骸骨搭建起睡美人身下的王座，拥有天真笑容的邪恶的公主在享用了冒险者们心甘情愿提供的血肉后，又再一次陷入沉睡。  
“我的哥哥，是我最重视的人，但由于睡美人的诅咒，他从此在我的世界里消失了。我痛苦过，挣扎过，呐喊过，但人们只是一昧地歌颂睡美人的美好，却不曾想过那些失去至亲的人们的绝望。只有这样年复一年、日复一日毫不掩饰的对睡美人的恶意攻击，才能将我从那挣脱不开的无尽思念中解脱出来。  
“但是，有一天，我偶然得到了一张睡美人的画像。”来访者停了下来，似乎陷入了回忆之中。  
我提起笔，百无聊赖地在纸上画了几个圈。这并不是一件多有趣的工作，故事的要义在于简洁精炼，多余的情感都是应该被除去的繁枝末节，我们要做的，是以最简单的语言描述一个故事——没有感情，而只是单纯的记述。每一个记录者都要学会从大段文字中提炼出核心，我们没办法理解他们跌宕起伏的澎湃思绪，来访者们的真情实感，很多时候对我们而言，只是纸上单调的三两句话。

我将笔在手上随意地转了几圈，笔尖不小心砸到了桌面，发出清脆的碰撞声，这声音惊醒了来访者，使得他从回忆当中苏醒过来，他略微朝我点点头，又重新说起来。  
“不知道是从哪里流传出的画，也不知道作画的人现在身在何处，总之机缘巧合的，这幅画落到了我手中。  
“老实讲，这是一幅非常美丽的画，即使是对于睡美人不屑一顾的我，也不得不承认这一点。  
“画中的人拥有着耀眼的红发，像是夏日明媚的日光。那是一种超越性别的美，也是那个时候，我才知道，睡美人并不是公主。  
“画面中红发的少年低下头亲吻手中的花朵，在他面前，娇艳的花朵也显得黯然失色。温柔的日光打在他的身上，让整个画面变得朦胧柔和，他眯着眼睛，显得慵懒闲适。天真娇憨与诱惑迷人在他身上不可思议地结合起来，让你忍不住想要去亲吻他上翘的嘴角，却同样觉得即使是单纯的触碰也是对他的亵渎。  
“我在油灯前，对着那副画坐了一夜。然后第二天，我踏上了找寻睡美人的冒险。”

“关于睡美人的传说，我听过的就至少有十多个版本，但无一例外的，睡美人的庭院被描绘得温暖而美好。永不凋谢的花朵，引颈高歌的鸟儿，轻柔温和的风。穿过被茂盛的植株包围的庭院，会见到沉睡中的睡美人。还有的传说中，凶恶的巨龙看守着庭院，尽职尽责地赶跑一切的冒险者。  
“我一路收集沿途城市的传说，从中筛选有用的资料，我甚至为此准备了一本本子，记录相关的讯息。我的内心深处有着一个声音，告诉我这样做很显然是徒劳无功的，但我却无法抑制自己的内心的渴望与向往。那些奔走在路上四处找寻的冒险者们，大概都做着同一个有关睡美人的梦。  
“我从春天走到秋天，又从冬天走到夏天，本子上的讯息越来越多，地图上被划掉的地点也越来越多，剩下的目标越来越少。我遇见过山洪，经历过风雨，在猛兽口中逃生，与盗贼智斗，我也曾经遍体鳞伤、疲累不堪，但这样的努力大概并不是没有意义的。  
“忘记是哪一年的春天，我来到了一个无名的小镇。无名的小镇，安静而与世隔绝，甚至在地图上都没有它的标注，在那里，我见到了那个不可思议的庭院。”

来访者脸上的表情柔和下来，他说：“不可思议的庭院，睡美人沉睡着的美丽仙境，如同传说中一样，被绿色的植株掩盖，拨开茂盛的植株，推开门的时候，老旧的木门会发出嘎吱一声的闷响。那响声如同一个开关，你走进庭院的一瞬间，各种声音都一齐向你涌来，风吹树叶的沙沙声，秋千晃动的声音，叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣，兔子被惊动跑开的声音，但这些声音组合在一起却不显得嘈杂，而是奇异地让人安静下来。  
“我穿过庭院的长廊，沿着唯一的那条道路，来到睡美人的房间前。这个时候我久违地感觉到了紧张。我的心脏快速地跳动起来，带动全身的血液流动，这种过快的流速使得我的血液温度升高，异常的高热顺着血管传递到全身，我感到自己仿佛烧着了一般。我正要去开启房门的手上布满了细密的汗液，我甚至分不清自己此时是兴奋还是害怕。我握紧了另一只手上的长剑，警惕可能出现的恶龙——但很快，我便知道，这样做根本是没有意义的。  
“房间里只摆着一张床，床边的地上趴着一只巨龙，见到我进来，巨龙也只是懒洋洋地抬了抬眼睛，并没有阻拦的意思。  
“我小心翼翼地绕过巨龙，走到了睡美人的床边。”

“他和画中一样，有着一头耀眼的红发。他同画中一样，甚至更加美丽。即使只是安静地躺着那里，也丝毫无损他的美丽。恐怕任何的画作，都无法真正地表现出他的美丽。  
“他是被世界所宠爱的，时间没有在他身上留下任何痕迹。他的生命被永远留在了十八岁，连同他献给花朵的那个吻。”

“我从此在这个庭院中住下了。  
“庭院是被清晨的第一缕阳光唤醒的，各种小动物们也跟着太阳苏醒，自由地在庭院中舒展身子。兔子们采来干净的野果，蹦蹦跳跳地进入房间，摆在睡美人的床边。沐浴在阳光底下的巨龙也显得温柔起来，沉默地守护着睡美人。这画面美好得让人不忍去打扰。  
“他确实是被宠爱着的，花朵疼爱他，兔子依恋他，连凶恶的巨龙也甘愿守护他。  
“我采下被第一颗露珠停驻的玫瑰，献给沉睡中的睡美人。他的唇比玫瑰更加饱满鲜红，让人不禁想象起，若是他醒来，唇瓣一张一合，会发出多么可爱的声音。他会睁开他红琉璃般的眼睛——那必定也如他的头发一般耀眼——冲任何一个来人绽放笑容，他会伸出手，邀请你参观他的庭院。每一个见到他的人都会喜欢他，因为他是被世界所爱着的。  
“……但他现在看上去那么安静，仿佛已经死了。”

“我有时候会想，会不会是因为世界太过喜爱他，才会让他沉睡。这个庭院像是一个透明的保护罩子，将他整个包裹起来，这样他就不至于受到外界的伤害。外面的世界有那么多险恶的事情，人心又是那么捉摸不透，人们争锋相对，难保那样无形的利刃不会伤害到他。而他一看就是被过度保护的，不曾经历过那样的痛苦。要是承受到他人的伤害，大概也只会瞪大红色的眼睛，无声地流下泪水。所以保护者们才会设下这个屏障，让他得以永久地沉睡在梦中。  
“睡美人是为冒险者编织的美梦，大概也是为了他编织的梦境吧。”

“我有时候又会想到那个传说——睡美人会因为真心爱慕的吻而苏醒——但更多时候我强迫自己不去思考这件事，试着想象有一个无名的人去亲吻那两片唇瓣这件事让我无法忍受。   
“于是，我做了另一件事情。  
“睡美人的庭院虽然不存在于地图之上，但也并不是不能找到的，偶尔也会有像我这样的人误闯进来。  
“我带上面具，拿起手中的长剑，赶跑了每一个闯进的冒险者。  
“我像是成为了另一只守护的巨龙，咄咄逼人地赶跑每一个妄图靠近公主的王子。  
“冒险者们的感情是肤浅的，他们不是真正爱着睡美人，我这样想着。公主不需要一个虚假的吻，总会有一天，会有那么一位真正的王子，用一颗炙热的真心，唤醒我的公主，而那个时候，冒牌的守护者会默默退下，公主与王子的故事便会完美画上句点。”

“后来呢？后来怎么样了？”来访者又停了下来，我忍不住问了一句，话说出口我便意识到自己犯了大忌，记录者不应该对来访者的故事产生好奇。好在来访者没有在意，他摆摆手，苦笑道：“但是一个过度强势的巨龙，意味着公主永远不会等到他的王子。日复一日，年复一年，睡美人依旧没有醒来。  
“而我，做了一个梦。我梦见玻璃罩子开始碎裂，停滞的时间开始流转，娇艳的花朵衰败，小动物们接连离开，睡美人饱满的双颊飞速的凹陷下去，最终化为累累白骨。阳光不再眷顾这个小院，阴冷黑暗的房间里，只剩下我和枯萎的玫瑰。  
“那样的绝望，那样的无助，使得我从梦境中惊醒。我仿佛又回到了十年前，哥哥离开我的那一刻，我仿佛还是那个无能为力的小孩子。  
“我害怕睡美人从此死去——永远沉睡和死亡又有什么区别。可我也同样害怕他的身边会出现另一个陌生的人。我每天依旧在尽职尽责地赶跑闯入的冒险者，同样在每天深夜由于噩梦惊醒。这样矛盾的情感逼得我几乎发狂。  
“如果注定他的身边要有一个人，那么那个人为什么不能是我，不知什么时候，这个想法闯进了我的脑子，如同野草蔓延生长，从此一发不可收拾。  
“我想象他的笑容，想象他睁大眼睛惊讶的模样，想象他因为闯了祸调皮吐舌头的样子，想象他披着阳光奔跑着穿过庭院，我想象自己站在他身边，想象自己为他梳理耀眼的红发，想象我的唇吻上那绛色的两片花瓣。  
“没有人会比我更爱他，我不断重复着这个念头，在不断的重复中汲取力量。在最后的想象中，我对他说‘我爱你’，然后他朝着我伸出了双臂。”

“我又一次穿过了长廊，这次风铃不再响动，风不再吹，摇晃的秋千也停止了摇摆。小动物们停下手中的动作，在它们的注视中，我推开了那扇门。  
“巨龙似有所感，直起身子，抬头望着我。  
“在所有庭院的守护者们的见证下，我第一次，也是最后一次吻了睡美人。”

“睡美人没有醒来，”他说着，“我不是他的王子。”


End file.
